Fire Burns
by mieldelavie
Summary: At Hogwarts School of Elemental Magicks, magical children learn to harness the 4 elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. As our young hero Harry discovers, the elements aren't all fun and games… after all, fire burns. Learn the power of magic and the elements combined, and discover what Harry's mission will be, while having a power the Dark Lord knows not? Full summary inside
1. Prologue

At Hogwarts School of Elemental Magicks, magical children learn to harness and channel the basics of the four elements: Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. As one walks through the castle's ancient halls, it is commonplace to see children floating by on invisible breezes as they channel the powers of Air, or weaving strands of flame and water through their outstretched hands absentmindedly as they concentrate on the innate flow of energy. A few students stroll by patting balls of dirt together that change shapes fluidly, from solid rocks to mounds of dirt to shining gems and precious metals. For the first three years, the students of Hogwarts take classes together and learn the basics of each of the elements. However, each wizard or witch has an attunement with one of the four elements over the others, which they will specialize their learning in after their third year. Many go on to become masters in their craft, ranging from Earth masters who spend their days cultivating plants and building grand structures, to masters of Air who practice defensive fighting, flying, and studying magical creatures of the air such as owls, hippogriffs, and thestrals. Masters of Water are slippery folk, secretive people whose powers can span from changing the course of a river, to the darker arts of controlling the blood within one's body. Fire masters can spend days within an active volcano, studying and handling the many species of dragons that exist, and observing the routine passage of the sun from which they draw their power. Our young hero Harry begins his story as a Fire-Attuned, hot-headed young wizard seeking to uncover the secrets behind his parents deaths, who foisted him upon his unloving Muggle relatives, and how to control the mysterious flames flickering inside him. As our young hero soon discovers, not all aspects of the elements are fun and games… after all, fire burns. Learn the power of magic and the elements combined, and discover what Harry's mission will be in this mysterious world, while having a power the Dark Lord knows not? This story seeks to combine the magical wonders of the world of Harry Potter with the ancient symbolisms and harmonies found in my personal favorite show, Avatar the Last Airbender. All credit for characters and settings and base ideas go to the creators of Avatar and Harry Potter (thanks especially JKR, you're my muse for this one!)


	2. Author Note

HEY GUYS! I am deciding to write a Harry Potter fanfic, and want to decide which one to do. I have four stories up with summaries to choose from at the moment. Of course, I might end up doing all of them eventually cause I love writing but never have the time haha. Go check out each story and leave a comment or vote if you would like to read more of that story! Thank you!

_An Obscuring View of Magic_ is about Harry Potter being abused so badly by the Dursleys that his magic develops into an Obscurus, and when he is given his Hogwarts acceptance letter he explodes and runs away.

_Follow the Flames_ is a crossover with Avatar the Last Airbender, where young wizards and witches at Hogwarts are learning the basics of elemental magicks, and going on to specialize in one of the four elements. Harry will learn that magic isn't all fun and games, that fire burns, and that he supposedly has a mysterious power the Dark Lord knows not.

_Look At The Stars_ was inspired by the Creature!Harry fics I've seen around, except Harry is his perfectly normal self…. Raised by creatures. Which kind you might ask? Only Magic herself can decide.

_Never Truly Alone _is a heartwarming story about Harry growing up in a wizarding orphanage alongside other orphans of the war. What will it mean for Harry to grow up amongst magic, adults he can trust, and amongst lifelong friends who understand him better than anyone else can and treat him as just another kid, not a freak or the famous Boy-Who-Lived?


End file.
